


An Unexpected Arrangement

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From HP_Fanart Fest 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Arrangement




End file.
